A corresponding device is known from NL 192602. Here a holder in which three gears forming a transmission are arranged extends from a journal. Arms extend from the outer gears, at the end of which arms bracket elements are arranged that in turn have attachment elements for a carrying sling. It is achieved by the central gear, arranged between the outer gears and meshing with these, that the swiveling action of the arms connected to the bracket element is synchronous. The transmission makes it possible to swivel a person from a lying position to a sitting position and vice versa, however the design has the drawback that the forces transmitted via the gears necessitate regular servicing to ensure proper functioning. If however one of the gears is damaged, the device can no longer be used.
The problem underlying the present invention is to develop a device of the type mentioned at the outset such that problem-free movement of a person from a lying to a sitting position and vice versa is possible without the need for transmission elements requiring regular servicing. At the same time, it should be possible for the person to move to the required position himself/herself without outside assistance.